Long Lost Friend
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: My first Fanfiction! Promise. I promise to myself that I will find you. I still remember every second we spent together and I want you to remember it too. Sorry for bad grammar. Still rookie. R&R please!
1. Prolouge

**Long Lost Friend**

**A/N: Hello hello! This is my first Fanfic! Ooh.. My so nervous and excited at the same time! I really love Pokemon, I really do. So I decide to make one story based on one of my favourite Pokemon! Please in the name of Arceus, Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Prolouge:<span>

It's been 5 years since he left me without a word. We were friends since I was 5 until it was the day I gave him my favourite red bandana and the next day, he's gone. I looked and search 'till dark, but I couldn't found him. Oh? You say I'm in love with him? Heck, no. I shall introduce my self, then. Hi, my name's Dawn, Dawn Diamond. And that 'him' I talk about is a Pokemon friend of mine. His name is Riolu. I love him as a best friend. But, he never be my first partner Pokemon. I swear when I'm a Pokemon Trainer, I will search him and make him my partner. I always hope he still remember me and our memories together. Because I always do. I always remember, every second I spent with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... Very short eh? Sorry for an odd ending. 0 I'm still the lowest rookie. Please, push that pretty pretty button with a yellow speech bubble!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Past First Ecounter

**A/N: Hurah! Free time! I'm gonna write again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Never ever!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Past: -First Ecounter-<strong>

It was a beautiful morning. A flock of Starly chriped happyly, starting a new day. I opened my eyes slowly, tried to slept back again. " Dawn, wake up dear!", shout my mom from the kitchen. Man, her voice was louder than any Exploud in this world. " Breakfast's ready, Dawn!" "Yes, mom! Be there in a minute!", I replied. I took my pink blouse and blue jeans, then wore my pink shoes. I ran down stairs and sat at the kitchen, eating the scarmble egg and bacon. " Barry came here earlier. He want to remind you that he and Lucas will be waiting at Lake Verity", said my mom, " here's your bag." I grabbed it and ran to the front door.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye, dear! Be home before lunch, okay?"

" Okay!"

The cool breeze and the warm sunrays greet me as I ran to Lake Verity.

-Lake Verity-

" Seems like nobody's here yet."

The clear blue sky and the lush green trees reflected on the crystal blue lake. It was very quiet and peaceful. " Ah... Another peaceful day at Lake Verity."

Suddenly, I saw a shadow figure moving very fast but silently onto the forest. " It's seems like a Pokemon." Curious, I tried to follow that shadow figure that might be a Pokemon. The mysterious shadow was fast, but thanks to my running shoes, I was able to catch up with it. Now, the shadow figure become more clear and it was a Pokemon. It has blue head with two black bangs on left and right side. Its feet and torso was black with a yellow collar. There were white rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. And don't forget to mention the blue long pointed tip tail of it. Though it has so many bruises on its body, it keep on running until it tripped by a knot. BLUK! " Ouch! Hey, it's a Grass Knot move. Hope I ran far away from him..." "Wow, it can talk!", I spoke in mind. "Ugh... My wound..." The Pokemon held his paw to his chest and began to breath heavily. I, who was quite fond to Pokemon, decided to help. " Hey there! Are you all right?" I rushed over to the Pokemon. It turned its head to me " Stay back! I don't need your help!" It tried to ran again, but the pain stopped his tracks. "Ugh... Damn...", and then the Pokemon fainted.

Worriedly, I carried the Pokemon and ran towards my house. " Please hold on! Don't die yet!"

-Dawn's House-

I arrived at my home and it was locked. "Mom already gone for work. Hope mom gave me the keys..." I opened my bag and searched for my keys. Luckily, mom didn't forget to put the keys in my bag. I used the first key and the door opened. I laid the Pokemon on the couch. I hurried took the first aid kit and a warm water with a towel. Carefully, I cleaned the wound on his chest. It was a huge gash from top right to down left. " Poor Pokemon... It must be vey hurt..." After cleaned the wound, I applied some ointment and medicine, then warped it with a bandage. The Pokemon was sleeping peacefully. " It looks very exhausted" I covered the Pokemon body with a blanket. I looked at the clock at the wall. It was 11 at noon. Time really flies. My eyes felt heavy and in further a do, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finish! Yeah, it feels good... and now I'm sleepy. R&R, okay?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Past, Reason

**Hello everybody!**

**Sorry for not updating for God know how long...**

**I'm busy with school, you know!**

**Soooo sorry about some misspelling and bad grammar!**

**So, here's another chapter!**

**Thanks for Farla that reviewing my story like a pro! Thank you so much for your advice!**

**And also for LeafeonLover that loves Riolu and Lucario, just like me!**

**And for the support from frensichistorianwhoisinlove (quite a long pen name, that is)!**

**Disclaimer: I never own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>-The Past: Reason-<p>

I woke up on my bed. "Mom must be the one who carried me here." I thought. It was a rainy afternoon. I took a glance to the clock on my nightstand. It was 4 pm. I've been slept for quite a long time!

I went downstairs to see the Riolu I brought home. As I arrived on the first floor, I heard my mom was talking to someone.

" The soup's great, Mrs. Diamond!"

"Why, thank you Riolu."

"Mom, what food you cooked? I'm starving."

"Oh, you're awake, Dawn. Come here and have some cream soup, honey.", said mom as she went to the pot on the stove and pour some cream soup to a bowl.

I sat across Riolu. He really enjoyed his meal. Hot cream soup at the rainy day... yum, it would be the best.

"Here you go, dear." Mom put the bowl full of hot delicious cream soup in front of me.

"Thank you, Mom."

I took a spoonful and blew it softly, then gulp it down. The warm creamy liquid flowed over my throat and warmed my very soul. Wow, mom's homecooking was always the best.

"It's very delicious, mom! You're the best!", I said as I took another spoonfull.

"Hahaha, you must be very hungry dear. Oh my, look at the time. Sweetie, I need to go for some business. Be back before night, okay?", she stood up from the chair and took her bag, then went to the front door.

"Awww... Can't you stay...?" , I followed her to the front door and plead.

" I'm sorry, Dawn. But it's very important business. I will be home before 7."

"Promise?", I said and raised my pinky finger.

"Promise.", mom raised her pinky finger and reach mine.

" Bye, mom."

"Bye Dawn. I love you.", she gave me a peck on my forehead and opened the door, then went outside wiht her umbrella opened. Altough I was 5, I was used to be keeping the house.

* * *

><p>After finished with the meal, I took Riolu's bowl and mine then washed it together. Riolu just stared at me washed the dishes. What's on his mind, I don't know. I was going to put the dishes when...<p>

PRANG!

" Oh, no!" a plate slipped from my hand and it broke as the plate hit the floor.

" Don't move, okay. You'll get cuts if you accidentaly step on it.", I warn Riolu who was sittng on the chair. He answered me with a nod.

I took a plastic bag and carefully took the broken pieces then put them on the plastic bag. Unfortunately...

"Ow!", a warm red fluid rose from the cut on my finger.

" Are you alright?" Riolu jumped to his feet and rushed over me.

" Don't worry, I'm alright." I licked the blood from the wound. But still, the wound didn't stop bleeding.

" I'll get the first aid kit.", said Riolu as he rushed to the living room. I cleaned the wound with water. I cringe a little when a rush of water washed my wound. After I finished washing the wound, I saw Riolu rushed back to the dining room with the first aid kit. He took the antiseptic and pour some to a cottonball. Then, he applied it on my wound. I took a bandage and warped the wound.

" You're good at this." I said with a smile. I put the antiseptic back to the first aid box and closed the box.

" Well, I saw you did the same for me.", he reply, "thank you, anyway."

" You're welcome. Hey, my name is Dawn. What's yours?", I asked, offering my hand.

" Riolu." He said and accepted my hand.

" So what brings you here, to Lake Verity? I never see a Pokemon like you around here?" I walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. Riolu followed me to the living room. I pat the spot next to me and he sat there.

" I'm training!" he answered with full of determination.

" Training? For what?" I asked again.

" I want to be strong like my brother, Lucario."

" And how can you get that wound of your's?" I pointed at the bandage on his chest.

" This? I got it when I fought Scizor. Scizor is a mantis-like Pokemon with red body and huge strong clamped claws, and also 2 pair of clear wings on its back. Man, he was stronger and faster than I thouhgt.

" Wow! I never saw a Pokemon like that before. He has a Trainer?" Now I'm very curious when it's about Pokemon.

" I don't know. He was alone when he challange me for a battle. But he looked so fast and well trained. The Scizor attacked me brutally. That's why I fleed from the battle. It's kinda embarassing, but I would die if I didn't escape.", explained Riolu.

" Wow, that's quite a story he have. I wonder where the Scizor came from?", I wondered myself.

* * *

><p>" Thank you for everything. I really apriciate it.", said Riolu with a bow.<p>

" Oh, you don't have to be formal like that. Your welcome."

" I supposed to bid you a farewell then. Thank you." Said Riolu and he went to the front door.

"Wait. It's dark outside already dark. Please, stay here for a night." I said and barried the front door with streched both my hands.

Riolu shook his head and said, "Oh, you don't need to do that."

"No, you must. Mom always said that we have to help the others, people or Pokemon.", I reply while drag him to my room by took his soft arm.

We went upstairs and I opened the door that leads to my room. " This is my room. You can sleep here with me."

My room was small and simple. The wall and floor were furnished wood. There were a desk and a bookself at the right corner of the room. On the left corner standed my bed with purple blanket. In front of my bed was my wardrobe and there was a vanity next to it. The round purple rug laid on the center of the room. Simple and clean.

" It's okay, Dawn. I don't want to bother you. I can take care of myself." Riolu said and waved his paw.

"It's not good to lie, Riolu. You're hurt and need plenty rest in warm and safe place. Outside, you'll be attacked by wild Pokemon!"

"But, I can defend myself!", protested Riolu.

" No! You have to stay here until you're healthy!"

" She's right. You have to stay here until you're wound healed, Riolu."

A familiar voice came from my room's door. There, my mom was leaning against the door frame, her hands on her chest and folded.

"I won't allow you to go training, too. You will stay here until you're completely healed.", lecture her.

"Don't fight with mom. You'll lose.", I whispered at his pointy ear.

"..."

"Two against one, Riolu. We win and you're staying here.", said mom, still leaning on the door frame.

"Now Dawn, brush your teeth and change your clothes. It's night already and you have to go to bed early. You have to go to the school tomorrow.", she walked to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I went to the bathroom with Riolu trailed behind me. I took a toothbrush and gave it to Riolu.

" Here, you have to brush your teeth before bed or Muk will come and eat your teeth."

"Eh...?", he replied me with confusion.

Riolu took the toothbrush and I applied the toothpaste to his and my toothbrush, then we both brush our teeth.

I changed to my pajamas while Riolu sat on the edge of my bed.

I went to my bed and moved the covers. I laid on my pillow while Riolu laid next to me. I covered both of us with the blanket.

I yawned,"Good night, Riolu."

I closed my eyes and fell to deep sleep.

" Good night... Dawn." And then Riolu fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**Hope I did quite a good job than the last one!**

**And please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Past, Have Fun Riolu!

**Hello everybody!**

**Soooo sorry for the long wait!**

**I was trapped in the hell named school, with test and exams torturing me...**

**But it's over so, I got my refreshment! And it's writing! **

**It's my only refreshment since my mom forbid me to play my NDS... ( I really miss you, DS! T_T)**

**And thanks to LeafeonLover for such an sage advice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never and never will.**

**Okay then, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Past: Have Fun, Riolu!-<strong>

I woke up before Riolu did. Riolu slept beside me. He looked so deep in sleep, so I decided to let him that way. I untangled myself from the blanket and walked to the wardrobe. I opened my wardrobe and took my school uniform. It was a pink blouse with long sleeves and yellow fabric on the bottom line. I brought it to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. After took a bath, I wore the uniform and my white socks, took my yellow bag, then went down the stairs to ate breakfast.

From downstairs, I could smell somthing good. Hmm... Mom must've cooked bacon.

"Good morning, Dawn!", greet my mom when I arrived at the kitchen. She wore the same pink apron she always wore.

" Don't just stand there, Honey. Eat your breakfast!" Mom put bacon, some vegetable, and scramble egg on my plate.

I took a seat and mom put the plate in front of me. Then, she went to the living room and returned with hairbrush on her hand. I ate my delicious breakfast while my mom brush my messy dark blue hair.

Mmhm... It was deeeelicious, like really.

" Mom, can I have more bacon?", I gave her my best puppy look.

" Sure, dear." She went to the stove and took three stripes of fresh cooked bacon, then put them on my plate ,"here you go, dear."

" Thank you!", I chowed it all like Muchlax did. As always, deeelicious.

* * *

><p>I went to the front door and put my orange shoes on, then I turned back to saw my mom.<p>

"Mom, please take care of Riolu. He looks very tired."

She smiled and kiss my forehead, " Okay dear. Now, off you go!"

" Bye, mom!", I said, ran and waving my hand to my mom.

" Bye, sweetie! Have fun!", said my mom and she waved at me.

* * *

><p><strong>-School: Classroom-<strong>

" Hey, Dawn!"

A girl with orange spiky hair and brown eyes waved at Dawn while running toward her.

" Hey, Zoey! Oh, I want to tell you that I..."

" DAWN!"

My voice was interupted by a yell from a blonde haired boy. He wore the blue boys uniform with white pants.

" Dawn! You didn't play with us yesterday! Where were you?", hollered the boy.

" Hey! I already went to Lake Verity but you two weren't there! You're the one who weren't played with me, Jun!", I yelled back.

"H-hey guys... Please don't fight...", the black haired boy with red sneakers said, trying to calm his friends.

"What are you doing Lucas! You should be mad as mad as me!", said Jun to the black haired boy whom name was Lucas.

"Don't be noisy, you all!", yelled another voice. This time, it was Kenny who is yelling. The tan skin and brown-reddish haired boy was sitting on the corner table, reading a book.

" Sorry, Kenny. These two is noisy as ever.", said Zoey calmly.

Then, a boy came in.

"Miss Laila is coming!", said the boy. "Take your seat, everyone!"

* * *

><p>The school was over. Zoey, Lucas, Jun, Kenny, and me walked together as we chatted.<p>

"So what do you want to tell me, Dawn?", asked Zoey.

"Oh yeah! Yesterday, I found a Riolu in the woods near Lake Verity. He was hurt badly, so I brought him home. And now, he's staying on my house.", I explained the short version of the scene from yesterday.

"Wow, cool! Can we see it? Pretty-pretty please with cherry on top?", said Jun with his best pleading puppy eyes.

I nodded my head as an agreement.

"Yay! Come on, let's go!", said Zoey as she ran and pulled my hand.

"Slow down, Zoey! My hand!"

"Hey! Wait for us!", said Kenny and Lucas in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dawn's house-<strong>

" Mom! I'm home! I bring my friends with me!" We went inside and found my mom in the living room, sat on the sofa with her Glameow sleeping on her lap.

"Welcome home, dear. And good afternoon everybody."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Diamond!", said Dawn's friends in unison.

" Mom, do you know where is Riolu? We want to play with him."

"He went to Lake Verity just a while ago. He said that he want to take a walk."

"Okay! To Lake Verity, we go!", said Jun with his index finger raised.

"My,my Jun... You're always like that... Excited about Pokemon...", muttered Lucas.

"Do you said something Lucas?", shot Jun suspiciously.

"No-nothing...", said Lucas, panic.

* * *

><p><strong>-Lake Verity-<strong>

It was the same old same old Lake Verity, gentle breeze and the reflection of the lush green forest on the clear lake.

"Hey! Look over there!", Kenny pointed at somthing on the edge of the lake.

"It's Riolu. Hey Riolu!", I waved and Riolu stopped from whatever he doing before.

We ran towards him, making him a little bit startled. " Hey Riolu. What are you doing here?"

"Just meditate. It's very quiet and peaceful here...", Riolu stared at my friends for a while, looked a little wary, "who are this?"

"Oh, they're my friends. Say hello everybody."

"Hello, Riolu. I'm Zoey."

" And I'm Kenny!"

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Jun!"

"Hello... I'm Lucas."

Riolu simply nodded as reply. Zoey offered her hand when she greeted him, but he didn't shake her hand, so she pulled her hand back.

"So, you're Riolu! Wow, you're very cool! Are you strong? Do you evolve? Do you want to be my partner?", Jun bursted many question at Riolu.

"Whoa... Slow down there, Jun... don't burst up like that...", said Kenny as he pulled Jun by his collar.

"Hey guys! Let's played!", I said.

"What should we play...?", asked Lucas.

"Let's play ball!"

"Tag!"

"No, Pokemon battle!"

"How about hide-and-seek?", I suggested.

"Good idea! Let's play hide-and-seek everyone!", Zoey chippered.

"What's hide-and-seek?", Riolu asked.

Everyone stared at him with disbelief. Even Jun dropped his jaw.

"You never know hide-and-seek?", I asked with surprised. I never knew someone who didn't knew the game hide-and-seek.

"No, what's that?", Riolu replied innocently.

"Riolu, hide-and-seek is a game when one of your friend close his or her eyes and count to ten while the other friends hide. After count to ten, you say 'ready or not, here I come' and search for your friends who are hiding. You win when you find them all by yourself. Got that?", lectured Zoey

"I guess..." was the only word Riolu spoke.

"Then, let's play! You're the one who count to ten, Riolu! Close your eyes and don't peek!", I said cheerly.

Riolu closed his eyes and counted, "One... two... three..."

While he was busy counting, we split up and find a place to hide. Jun climbed a tree and hide among the leaves while Lucas hide behind the tree. Kenny, Zoey, and me hide on the thick bushes.

"...eight..nine...ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

I peeked from the bushes to saw where was Riolu seeking. He hadn't noticed that I was on the bushes and that's good.

" I found you Lucas!", Riolu said and he pointed at the tree.

" Aw... I thought you would not find me... Oh, well..."

Riolu continued searched for the others with Lucas not far behind.

Riolu stood on the tree where he found Lucas. He eyed the tree with suspicion.

"Hey you, up there! I know you're up there, so come down here!", Riolu shouted. No answers.

"Jun cheated!", I spoke to myself.

Still, Riolu didn't give up that easily. He knew Jun was up there, but he wouldn't come down. So...

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! THUD! I thought that Riolu was punching the tree and Jun fell over.

"Ow! Hey! You don't need to do that!", I heard Jun complaining.

"I found you, but you didn't come down, so I forced you to.", said Riolu calmly.

"Not fair...", uttered Jun.

" Two down, three to go."

That leaves me, Zoey, and Kenny. If one of us got caught, all of us got caught too.

There was a silent moment before Riolu smirked and spoke, "Kenny, Zoey, and Dawn! You're on the bushes! Come out, now!"

" Aw... This game is way too easy for you, huh Riolu?", said Kenny as we stepped out our hide spot.

"But it's quite fun too! Especially when Jun fell off the tree! Hahaha!", I laughed as Jun grunted.

"Hey, let's again! What should we play now?"

"Tag!"

* * *

><p>"That was fun!"<p>

It was already dark, so we decided to walked home together. We said good bye and went to our houses.

I opened my house's door, "Mom! We're home!"

" Welcome home, you two. I've made dinner. Take a shower and eat.", commanded my mom.

I ran to my room, and opened my wardrobe. I took my pink t-shirt and orange pants, then went to the bathroom to take a bath. I was all dirty, sticky, and a little bit smelly. And it felt very good, to cleaned yourself from dirt.

We were all clean and went down to the kitchen to ate dinner.

"So what are you two played?", asked my mom as she eating her dinner.

"It was fun mom! We played hide-and-seek, tag, race, and many more! But, Riolu won most of the game, though. He's cool!", I told mom about our exciting day together with all my friends. On the corner of my eye, Riolu just stay quiet but more like deep in thought. I softly nugded him.

"Are you okay? What are you thinking?", I said to him.

"Oh, it's nothing.", he replied shortly.

I thought it's personal, so I didn't force him to tell me.

After dinner, we went up stairs, brushed my teeth, slipped my pajamas on, and went to bed.

But, we didn't sleep immideatly.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Am I improving or not?**

**Please review and I promise I will do better!**


	5. The Past, You're Too Kind

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**I've been waiting for this one to be published**

**But, sadly the time never gave me a chance...**

**I had national tests and must studied everyday.**

**BUT! It's over and I'm free as a bird in the vast sky!**

**So I'm allowed to update my story!**

**Disclaimer: remember, Pokemon is not mine. It's Nintendo's.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Past, You're Too Kind-<strong>

Night falls and mom told us to go to bed, but we didn't sleep imideately. We ended up by staring at the ceilling of my room.

"Dawn?", Riolu's voice broke the silence between us.

"Hm?", I answered, still staring at the ceiling.

"Why you did this?"

"Did what?"

"Helped me, took care of me and stuff?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You need help, so I helped you. Mom said it's important to help the others, people or Pokemon."

"No, that's not it. Just..."

"Just what?", I turned and faced Riolu who laid beside me.

"I... don't deserved this."

"Why not?"

"I never want to be with humans. Humans are evil minded. They killed my parents and all my friends. My brother was the one who took care of me. But then, I was seperated from him because he was partnered by a human. I left for training so I can get my revenge." Riolu seemed to trusted me to be opened up like this, although maybe he didn't realise it.

"Where's your brother now?", I asked.

"He still a partner Pokemon for a human named Riley. Riley wanted to took me along but I refused and ran. My brother once told me to forgave the humans because not all humans are cruel and evil He said that Pokemon can live alongside humans, help each other, be strong together and such. But, trusting humans who had killed your loved one is not easy..." He explained.

"Are you trust me then?"

He didn't answer. A silence enveloped for a while, then I spoke,

" It's okay if you ask me. If you can't trust human imideately, you just have to try. I know that some humans are bad, but some humans love Pokemon and want to befriend them. I know that you will trust human someday Riolu." I smiled gently at him, then stood up from my bed and walked to my wardrobe. I opened it and took my favorite red bandana, then walked back to my bed and hand it to Riolu

"Here. It's for you."

He sat up, "Why are you give it to me?"

" So you will remember me when you can trust humans. You looked like you already trust me by talk about your past and such, so I want you to remember that I'm the first human you can trust. Professor Rowan said it can raise your attack and defense slightly, but it works only to Pokemon."

"Are you sure?", Riolu asked to make sure.

"Yup. Take it."

Riolu stared at the bandana for a while then took it from my hand. He wore it around his neck.

"It looks cool on you.", I complimented.

"Thanks."

I laid back to the bed and yawned, "I'm sleepy. Nighty-night Riolu.", my eye lids were heavy and I fell asleep instantly.

"Good night...and farewell, Dawn.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

I woke up and found that Riolu wasn't beside me. I felt that something was not right. I went downstair to the kitchen and asked my mom.

"Mom, do you see Riolu?"

She shook her head, "No dear. He's not here and I thought that he slept with you. He's not in your bedroom?"

I became worried. I went to my bedroom and rushed to my wardrobe, took my pink knee-lenght dress and white bolero, then slipped it to my body. When I went to my vanity to combed my hair, I saw something that looked like a cat bell near the comb. It's silver colored and small, with a red string attached to the small hole on the top of the bell. I tried to rang it, and the sound was so soothing and calming. I never had this bell. Who put it on my vanity? Is it for me?

I snapped back from my thoughts and ran downstairs and went outside, ignoring my mom who called me. I went to my friends house and asked them about Riolu, but they didn't know a thing about him. I search everywhere on the town, but none. Then I went to Lake Verity.

- Lake Verity-

When I arrived on Lake Verity, I felt...diffrent. It felt like somebody was here, and it bothered me so much.

"Riolu! It's me, Dawn!" No answer.

"Are you there?", still no answer.

I was about to went back to the town, when a light sparked on the lake. I took one step closer to the lake, tried to saw it more clearly. Then, it shone more and more brightly that I had to covered my eyes.

When the lights gone, I opened my eyes and saw a small, floating Pokemon on the lake. Its head is pink, with a big round red jewel on the forehead. It also have small hands and feet on its small body. Two tails hung down its body, with spike pattern on the edge, along with a full red circle on each tail.

"W-who are you?", I questioned the Pokemon who was floating in front of me.

" Mesprit!" so its name is Mesprit?

"Why are you here?", I questioned again.

Mesprit floated towards me and touched my forehead. The jewel on its forehead glowed brightly and my mind went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Another chapter!<strong>

**I'm very very free so I'll update really soon!**

**Like REALLY soon!**

**And please leave a review about this chapter and tell me about your opinion.**

**Also...**

**If there is grammar mistakes, please point it out and correct it on the review or PM me. I really appreciate it, because I want to be better on the other chapter or story and know more about grammar.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Past, Secret

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**Sooooo very strawberry soooorry for not updating, though I have the time...**

**But I played too much so I haven't published the new chapter, although I already write the new chapter on my note book.**

**Is NOT on HIATUS! I'm just LACK OF MOTIVATION!**

**I'll try to updating fast!**

**Thank you for remind me of my B-A-D grammar, LeafeonLover!**

**Yosh, let's started the newest chapter of Long Lost Friend!**

**Disclaimer: Much as I want to own it, Pokemon is a star that will never ever in my life, be mine. It's Nintendo's... T_T**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: -The Past, Secret-<strong>

I was in the middle of nowhere with the Emotion Pokemon beside me. Everything were white as paper as far as my eye can see.

"Where are we?", I asked Mesprit.

"You're on the place where the time and the space stay still.", my question was answered by a heavy voice.

Before I answered back, a giant blue vortex appeared in my sight. From the humongous vortex, came a huge blue Pokemon with white lines. I stared in awe.

The Pokemon walked out from the vortex slowly and after it's body came out from the vortex, the vortex disappeared in the blink of eye. Never I see this Pokemon before in my life. It sauropod-like blue body stand tall and proud, with four big, long sharp clawed legs supported the body. On it's chest was a crest with a hue blue gleaming crystal on the middle of the crest. Huge, fan-like rose from the very back of it's body, hiding the long blue lizard tail. Long white, pointy horn in the each side of it's head, trailed by the long neck with silver spikes on the top. It's bloody-red with black pupil eyes stared at me.

"Greetings, Daughter of Man. I am Dialga, His Majesty servant and the Master of The Time itself.", the Legendary spoke as it lowered it's head.

"Wh-what is this place, Di-dialga?" And why I'm here?" Wow, never thought I'd met the sinnoh Legendary Pokemon at the time like this! Am I really that special?

"This place is where the time stand still and the space is endless. The place where only the Guardian of Space, Guardian of Disortion World, His Majesty of the Origin, The Lake Guardians, The Time Traveler and myself; The Guardian of Time, who can enter it. Fact is, no humans or other Pokemon can enter it. But, there is one reason you can enter it."

"Then what is the reason?", I was really confused. Did I do something wrong?

"Daughter of Man, who live under the guard of The Being of Emotion and also the guardian of Lake Verity, Mesprit, you have this special bond with your guardian. Mesprit has been watching you since your birth. Your emotion that grew without you even noticing it, build the bond in your heart with your guardian. The reason you can care so deeply to the others in a short amout of time is because of this. Mesprit is the Emotion Pokemon, the one who is very sensitive to the feelings. You possesed Mesprit's trait.", answered Dialga with thoughtful voice.

Mesprit finally spoke, "The reason I brought you here to meet Master Dialga is to tell you the truth about Riolu. You're very fond of him and so do Riolu. But, he has his reason and you have the right to know. It pains me to see sorrow in your beautiful eyes, Dawn. We are always connected so when there is sorrow in your heart, I can feel it too."

"Then, how I can know? Please! I want to see it with my own eyes! I have to make sure he's safe!", I plead to Mesprit.

Mesprit faced Dialga then bowed, "Master Dialga, if you please."

"Very well. Shall we begin our journey?" said Dialga.

After Dialga said that, the fan-like tail streched wide. The orb shone gently and Dialga roared. And before I knew it, I was back at Lake Verity, with Dialga and Mesprit beside me. Lake Verity was the same lush green forest and crystal clear lake.

"We can't be heard, let alone be seen. Just watch and the truth will reveal it self."

NeaWe can't be heard, let alone be seen. Just watch and the truth will reveal it self."

Near the edge of the lake, there were two Pokemon. I regconized immideatly that one of them is Riolu, but I never saw the other one, but I assumed it was the Scizor that Riolu fought. The other Pokemon stood with two sturdy legs. It has a big jaw-like claws on each hand. Each claw has a circle that resembled eyes. Clear dragonfly-like wings on the back of it's body, reflected by the sun light. Sharp gaze shot from it's eyes at Riolu, who was breathing heavily. His fur was stained by blood from the huge gash from his chest. His left paw was holding something that looked like a small, white ball; without the Pokemon realizing it.

"Give it up, boy. You're too weak against me.", said the red Pokemon "Just surrender and come with me."

Riolu gave him a smirk, "Heh, over my dead body!"

As he said that, he dropped the small white ball. When the ball reached the ground, it popped and spit thick grey gases and Riolu fled from the sight to the woods. The Pokemon coughed and waving his hands to defogging the gases.

"That little brat! He will pay for this!", yelled the red Pokemon as he ran after Riolu to the woods.

"This is the day I met Riolu..." I thought to myself. We ran, or rather, floated on the thin air to the path they've taken.

We caught up with Scizor that was hiding in the bushes without Riolu notice. He was ready to strike, when the real me came into the view. Scizor silently watched me carried Riolu. When the coast is clear, Scizor walked from the bushes and stared at the path I took to my house.

"Everything that is related with him must be eliminated, even the one who touch a single fur of his. We must be the only one who knows everything about him. Though there is his brother, but his brother will be eliminated in no time. Enjoy the last second of your life, little girl, cause your life wont come for you anymore...", said Scizor coldly as he walked to the path which the real me walked.

The scene changed and showed that Scizor had been spying on me every single seconds. He spied me at home, at school, everywhere.

"Now we'll forward the time.", said Dialga and the orb on it's chest glowed. The scene faded and replaced by the view of Lake Verity.

"You're on the school at this time.", said Mesprit shortly after I saw Riolu near the edge of the lake, chest bandaged and he looked like he was meditating.

"Looks like you have developed bond with human, eh?", said a voice behind Riolu.

"...I let my guard down. Sooner or later, there be no bond at all.", said Riolu calmly.

"Ah, your brother will be upset then. He always want you to get along with foolish, puny, humans.", Scizor said as he walked from his hiding place, the bushes behind Riolu.

Riolu didn't move, still focus on his meditating. "I warn you, never talk about my brother or Dawn like you have known him for your life."

"Aw... Is little Riolu cared about her...? Never mind, I still must eliminated her, her and that stupid brother of yours.", said Scizor casually.

Riolu's eyes shot open and his fist tighten, but he still on his meditating position.

"My brother is a lot stronger than you are and I believe that he will always win against you. As for Dawn... I will never let you lay a single breath on her.", growled Riolu.

"Hm? Now who said that he let his guard down?", said Scizor with a evil smirk on his face.

"Leave her alone or you'll regret it.", anger boiled inside him, but he tried to stay calm.

"Oh? Then who is she for you?", taunted Scizor. Riolu didn't answer. His fist cleched and rage building inside him.

"You didn't have to answer it. If you want to watch me tear your beloved Dawn, see it next morning. She knows too much about you." After he said that, Scizor took his leave.

"Wait."

Scizor's step stopped. He didn't face Riolu, who was now standing with his back faced Scizor's back.

"What do you want me to do so you wont lay a finger on her?"

Scizor replied, "A sudden change, huh? Simple. Just leave. Forget about her. And join us.", then Scizor walked away from the sight. "What did he mean by joining us?", I thought to myself.

Riolu sighed and sat back down. He stared at the clear water lake, deep in thought.

"What have I done...", he muttered.

I heard Dialga roared again and the view changed to the night when Riolu left. I already slept, but Riolu hadn't. Then, he pulled himself off the bed and walked to my vanity, then put the silver bell.

"I'm sorry Dawn. It's for your own good. I really hope that our path shall crossed again and then I will be your most faithful partner. Please hold my promise. Thank you and...good bye."

Then, he walked to the window and jumped outside. I floated to the window and saw him stared at my window for the last time and after that, he ran to the woods.

I stared at him, his figure vanished to the dark woods. Then Dialga roared and we were back at the place where I met Dialga in person.

"I-is he... Is he join whatever Scizor said...?", I asked to Dialga.

"It seems that he ran away, but no, he didn't join Scizor.", Dialga said.

"And don't worry Dawn. I put a spell on the bell Riolu gave you and also the red bandana you gave to Riolu, so no harm will be done from Scizor to you two.", said Mesprit.

"But...but can we meet again...?", I tried to hold my tears, but it seems that I had no luck. Tears made it's way to my cheek, creating a tiny waterfall.

"The future is not for us to see, Dawn. The future is a mystery and full of suprise. You must find out the future yourself. And it looks like our time here is more than done. I bid you farewell, Dawn.", said Dialga.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I will always watching you. Farewell.", said Mesprit. Mesprit touched my forehead gently and the red gem on it's head glowed. Then I was standing on the edge of Lake Verity, all alone.

"Dawn!"

I turned around and saw my mom was running to me. She knelt and hugged me.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I'm so worried...", she said as she stroked my hair.

I had enough, then I cried in her embrace. I was very tired and sad, and found myself slept on my mother's arms.

"If you can hear me, Riolu, I just want to say this. I won't let just fate reunited us, but I will search for you. I will go around the world for you, train hard. I will always hold your promise and I hoped you'll hold mine too. My only wish is to be with you, to be strong together."

"Hmmm... It seems that our plan to have that Riolu on the team has just failed badly..."

A woman dressed in dark robe was staring at the monitor in front of her with two man dressed in the black uniform and a helm with black glass covering their eyes. beside her. Behind her, a Scizor knelt with his head down.

"No matter then. We have to get him no matter what. Beside, our client is willing to wait till forever for that Riolu. We still have a chance."

"Then what do we do, Captain J?", said the man on her left.

"Search for his where abouts and observe him, but don't let us be caught. He will train and became more stronger and that can make us get more money."

"Yes, ma'am!", said the men beside her in unison.

"Good. Now, dismissed."

The men walked out the room. The woman whom is Captain J pulled a pokeball and called back the Scizor.

"Enjoy your last minute of freedom, dear Riolu."

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaaaay... That's another chapter for you guys!<strong>

**And I don't know if J have a Scizor in the anime, but well it's my story so I made her have Scizor.**

**I choose Scizor as the antagonis because his gaze is very intimidating, indeed. Not to mention the eyes on its claw... It really give me shiver...**

**See you in the next chapter! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Present

**Chapter 6: The Present, The Search Continues**

**DAWN'S POV**

"...it's been ten years..."

I stood here, leaning on the railing while gazing to the ocean. The water reflected the shining sun, while the puffy white clouds hung in the sky. Wingulls flew with the wind, following the white boat that carried me to Iron Island. All my Pokemon: Prinplup; my starter and best friend, Hana; beautiful Roselia, Raylizt; energic and full of life Luxio, cool and collected Staraptor, and the peacemaker Togekiss, were scattered everywhere on the ship. I was the only one who wanted to get there, so the captain said it's okay for my Pokemon to played in the ship.

Yeah, it's been ten years. After I knew the truth of Riolu, mom came to my rescue. I was unconsious and she brought me home. And I told her the truth and she believed me. And she gave her permission when I said I want to be a Pokemon Trainer. She said that it was dad wish before he died because of some disease. And that's the story.

I studied hard at school so I could be a worthy Trainer. Joey and Kenny said that they want to be Pokemon Coordinators, while Jun and I wanted to be Pokemon Trainers. Lucas said that he wanted to be Professor Rowan's assistant, so we let him be and we all supporting each other.

My journey started on my 15th birthday, when Professor Rowan gave me the Trainer License and the Pokedex. And surprisingly, Jun already have his from his birthday, which is before my birthday, but he didn't started his adventure yet. I asked why, and he said that he wanted to start the journey together with me. Heh, sometimes he IS caring...

I've ecounter many Trainers and battle them all. Sometime I lose, but most of it I won the battle. Jun always asked me for a battle every single time we saw each other, but I always won against him. Then, he will just blabbering about him will beat me someday and rush of to Arceus-knows-where. Still, he is a worthy rival and a good friend. He's the one who recommended Iron Island to train so I could defeat Bryon.

In only five months, I already have five badges. Just three more and I'll be set to the Pokemon League. That is, if I won't be meddling with those Team Galactic again...

"We're here, miss!", said the captain as he walked to me.

I turned to face the captain and said, "Thank you, sir. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure miss. Anything for a beautiful lady.", he chuckled.

I ignored his flirt and said, "When will this boat depart?"

He frowned a bit, "Well, you see miss. The weather forecast said that it will be a storm coming in this evening, so the boat will depart in another three hour max. After that, the boat will come tommorow morning."

"Three hours?! It's not enough to train! I have to be strong enough to beat Bryon!", I said in my mind.

I sighed, "Oh well... If you just waiting for me captain, I suggest you to depart now. I can't train only in three hours. You sure know how strong Bryon is, right?"

"You're planning to camp here?! It's dangerous miss! Especially for a girl like you!", he said with a really disbelieve in his voice.

"Captain, thank you for your concern, but I'll be okay. I may be a girl, but I'm a Pokemon Trainer and I've been looking after myself. I've got my Pokemon so I would not be scared. I always prepared for my training and I will survive.", I was a bit annoyed that the captain underestimated me. I'm not a kid anymore!

"If you insist, miss. I'll be here tommorow morning at ten. Good luck for your training, Miss Dawn.", said the captain as he walked back to the ship.

The ship engine roared and it started moving towards the way back to Canalave City. After the ship was gone to the horizon, I turned and looked at my surrounding.

Iron Island is a former mine, but now it is known as the place for train. The Pokemon here were tough, so it was perfect for me to trained my Pokemon. There were a stairs that will led you to the mine entrance. Near the stairs, there was a small h ouse with blue roof and white walls. When I walked to the door and knock it, nobody answered it so maybe it was empty.

I was walking to the enterance when I saw someone in front of the. The person wore dark blue shirt with the sleeves running down to his wrists, a long black pants, black shoes, and the most feature that stand out was the spiky black hair ruffled out his blue sloping hat.

Beside the person (who was a male, I presume), was a Pokemon with four black bangs from the bcak of its head. Cream colored fur covering the Pokemon's chest, while a pants shaped on the waist was blue. It black legs looked sturdy and strong. Its arm were blue with a hint of black on its paws. The paws have a pointy claw on each of the back paws. And the most familiar part, was the Pokemon's long blue tail with a pointed tip. It felt familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The man, aware of my presence, turned around and met my gaze. His obsidian eyes met my blue one, and why I could felt blush creeping to my face?

He smiled and offered his hand, "Hello, I'm positive that we nevet met before. Come to train?"

I smiled back and shook his hand, and my mind drift of.

"Wow... His hand felt so soft and...NO! Snap out of it, Dawn! You're here to train! TRAIN HARD!"

I must be dazed of because confusion was written on his charming face.

"Uh...Y-yeah! It's my first time here! M-my name's Dawn." Great, since when I shuttering like that?

"Nice to meet you, Dawn. My name's Riley and this is my partner, Altair.", he said as he gestured the Pokemon beside him. Riley... now that was familiar...

"Hey. Name's Altair.", said the Lucario.

"I'm Dawn. Please to make me your acquaintance.", I replied. His eyes grew wide slightly and so did Riley's.

"You...you can understand me...?", he asked in shock.

"Well um, yeah. I can understand what you said and it's the same with the other Pokemon I've met."

" I knew it. By the look in your eyes, you're diffrent but in a special way.", he said with a smirk on his face.

I blushed, "Th-thank you for your compliment, but it isn't something special you see..."

"No, it's special indeed. To be understand Pokemon words like that. It's extremely rare to meet someone who could understand every Pokemon words.", said Altair.

"But my friends were able to talked to a Riolu when I was little. So, are they special too?", I asked because of my curiousity.

Riley and Altair looked at each other for a moment, and then their gaze fell on me again.

"I think that we will have some explaining to do... Follow me."

As Riley said that, he began to walked down, Altair and I followed. He stopped at the house under the mine entrance.

He glanced at to me, "It's Bryon's, but he insist that I have to use it, so I'm the one who live here."

He took a key from his pocket and slid it to the keyhole. He turned the key to the right and cause to made a small click. Then, he turned the doorknob and gesturing me to come in, so I stepped in.

The house was an ordinary one storey house, with a hard wooden floor and a sky blue wall. There was a TV and a navy blue couch along with a coffee table . On the right corner was a small kitchen along with the frigde and the sink. Just beside the kitchen was a door that I assumed his bedroom. The house got enough sunlight with the windows, one on the kitchen, one on the living room, maybe one on the bedroom.

"It's simple, but it feels very homey.", I complimented.

He smiled, "Come, have a seat." He walked to the couch and tapped the space beside him. I sat beside him while Altair stood next to his Trainer. I could felt the blood rushing to my face. What's wrong with me?

"Now where to start...", Riley said as he put his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"Um... Maybe you can start why I can understand Pokemon speech?"

"Very well...", he went silent for a while, then he continued, "have you ever heard of the Aura Guardians?"

I searched my mind for a bit, then I remembered.

"Aura Guardians... They were the one who could sense aura within every life being, isn't it?"

"Correct. They used to served the kingdom around five hundred years ago, but their number decreased little by little, then vanished. Most people said that they didn't exist anymore.", said Riley, "and do you know a Aura Guardian named Aaron?"

"Yes, I know him. It's my favorite book until now.", I said as the memory when my mom was reading the story for me.

"Well, maybe it's sounds ridiculous, but Sir Aaron is my ancestor.", he said in low voice.

My eyes widen. No wonder I felt familiar with him. His appearance is similar to Sir Aaron himself! And I admired him since I was little!

"S-so can you sense aura?"

He nodded, "And your ancestor could be a Aura Guardian too."

...I didn't believe it.

"But I can't sense aura!"

"You can't because your ability to sense aura transformed to other ability, such as to speak and understand what the Pokemon said. The result of the transformation depends on the influence. For example, the ability to speaking to Pokemon is the result of transformation with the influence of a strong and deep bond between human and Pokemon. The human can almost trust and love the Pokemon in a short time and creating an everlasting bond. Not like you, I can only understand Pokemon who can control their aura, such as Lucario and Riolu."

"But my friends can also understand what Pokemon said back then in Twinleaf. Is the ability contagius?"

"May I know, what Pokemon they talked to?", said Altair who finally spoke.

"Um... His name is Riolu and he's a Riolu...?", I said.

Then Altair asked again, "Do he ever mention to have a Lucario as his brother?"

"Yes, he have. His brother went to explore the world with his trainer. He convinced Riolu to come with them, but Riolu refused the offer."

Altair cool composture changed itu a quite shocked one. He exchanged look with his Trainer, who was astonished too.

"Coul it be...", Riley said quietly.

"Yes, it must be him. No one can influence those children strong enough to understand him. Haven't seen him for years..."

"What are you two talking about? Do you know him?", I asked in my confusion.

"That Riolu you've met is a trained one. And he's...He's my little brother, Gale."

* * *

><p><strong>Fiuh... Finished.<strong>

**Well, during my absent I read Ironwillshipping ALOT and I absolutely love it! Riley is soooooo cool! So, a little Dawn x Riley to spice things up!**

**I'm planing to make a side story about Ironwillshipping... But I don't have a good plot yet...**

**And readers! Please believe me that I WON'T LEAVE THIS STORY ON HIATUS! I don't have time, school is VERY hectic... I'm on the High School now, so yeah...**

**Read and Review! It will be my motivation!**


End file.
